pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Order of Dead Skies
| rank = #28 | minimumpower = 5 | power = 66.39 | powerstat = | infantry = 33,216 | vehicles = 52 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 3 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} After the collapse of the Union, the lone soldiers and armies, divided and desolate, found enlightenment. Through their new knowledge, they came as one, united, global and under a single order. The Great Skies is where they resided, until the great apocalypse, but rather then collapse, they stood as one, united under the banners of Gamma, Omega, Delta and Sigma. The Creation of The Dead Heavens Thus, through the burning ashes of the Great Skies, an alliance emerges from what seems the impossible and showing indestructible power as they let out their fury against others. Although they may have acted barbarically but they reached out for the weak and offered to support them through the tough times and together they fought enemies ten times their size, through the unbeatable power of Unity. As more nations and more nations became influenced by this almighty power, together they named this power as they named this alliance, the Global Order of Dead Skies. And that is how it began.... GODS' Charter ORDER OF THE GODS As the Nations of the GODS, we accept that we will defend the Sovereignty of the Order and defend all GODS Nations. Part I: Membership Any nation pledging an oath to the Order GODS on the Global Order of Dead Skies offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided that, the nation does not belong to any other alliances and does not present a security risk to the Union or it's members. The Order shall consist of the following: CODE: 1. The name of the Nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. The history of the ruler 4. The user name on the Pixelnations Forum (If applicable) All Nations, once taking the Oath, they must not join another Alliance, Sanctioned or Not, under the threat of ZI and Expulsion. Part II: Structure of the Order 1. The Order Senate All members of the Global Order of Dead Skies automatically receive a seat in the Order Senate. They have the rights to vote in the new President each year, Vote for expulsion of member(s) and new laws. 2. The Order Cabinet The Order Cabinet of the Global Order of Dead Skies will consist of 4 Ministers and their Commanders. Each of the four elected Ministers will perform the task they were elected for: Minister of Corruption (In charge of the Tech trading and funding system of the alliance) Minister of Overseas Affairs (In charge of Foreign relations, In charge of Diplomats and Ambassadors) Minister of Propaganda (In charge of Internal Voting, etc.) Minister of Self Destruction (In charge of war, anti-ghosting, etc.) The Ministers will be given the power to elect ONE Central Commander in their Department to take charge, should they be unavailable. The 4 Ministers have the right to place a priority block on a suspected Security breach for the Order. The case will then be reviewed by the President (or Vice-Captain if the Dictator is unavailable) and if approved, will be submitted to the Senate. The Commanders of the said Ministry will take over their respective Department's role should the Minister be unavailable. 3. The Captain The Captain is the leader of the alliance. The Captain will head the Union Senate, maintain executive power over the passing of laws and has the ability to block the election of specific Ministers with reason. Should the Captain be unable to fulfill his duties, the Vice-Captain will take-over his position until he return. The Vice-Captain will be the designated successor to the Dictator until the next election. The Captain serves for as long as the people elect him into power. If the Vice-Captain is unable, unwilling or unavailable to become Captain, an immediate election will take place to replace him and the Captain. If the people are unable to elect a Captain or Vice-Captain, the process shall loop itself until the FULL Cabinet is formed. Should the Order be involved in a major arms or Nuclear conflict, the Captain and Cabinet will remain in power until the War has ended. The Captain has the power to throw anyone out of the Union who is deemed a Mole, Security Threat or One who has gone against the Oath. He can be overruled by the Union should the Defendant receive a 75% vote of the Union Senate. 4. Ranks of the Order The Order is structured in this manner- The Captain The Vice-Captain The Cabinet Ministers Central Commanders Specialists Senators/Soldiers Recruits Diplomats are not part of the Chain-of-Ranks due to their Observer Status. Part III: Diplomats & Ambassadors Ignore this if you are NOT a Diplomat or not part of the Foreign Ministry. 1. Diplomats Any Foreign Nation may become a Foreign Diplomat on behalf of their alliance (Note: Read Section 2 Below). A Diplomat will have an Observer status in the Senate and will be the messenger between the Union and his/her alliance. The Diplomat will be subject to the same security checks as per all other Nations, but can be ejected during times when the Union is at War with the Diplomat(s) Alliance or Allies. They are not subject to any ZI laws or punishments (unless found guilty of Treason or Spying). 2. Ambassadors Ambassadors are members of the Ministry of Overseas Affairs and are the Union's Diplomats. Ambassadors are held in high esteem and should act as if representing the Union. The Ministry of Self-Destruction National Guard will give him/her special protection. Should he/she commit a truly condemnable act (Purposely Spying to gather Information, etc.), the Ambassador(s) shall be subject to the Foreign Alliance's Laws. Part IV: Tech Raiding Any registered member can commence a Tech Raid on any Nation as long as the target nation- Is not part of an alliance with more then 4 members Is not protected in any form They must first contact a government member (preferably from the Department of Self Destruction) before engaging. Part V: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Alliance to the Cabinet. The Cabinet will review the case and may dismiss the case if it is deemed to be false or not in the interests or security of the Union; an elected Minister may also exercise the right to immediately expel the accused in the interests of security as per Article II.2 as can the Dictator (or Vice-Captain in certain cases) as per Article II.4. The accused nation will be given 36 hours to respond to the accusations. The Cabinet may extend the time for response, investigation, and deliberation if it so wishes; afterwards a vote by all Union members will be taken in which all members may vote on expelling the accused. In order for the motion to carry 85% of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit, the motion fails. The Dictator, Vice-Captain and Elected Cabinet cannot be expelled from the Order. Likewise, the Dictator can pardon any nation from expulsion with a Awesome Saving Grace from Heaven Pardon. Part VI: Amendments to the Order Any member can submit a motion to amend the Order to the Senate forum. Part II.3 and Part V are permanent and cannot be amended (Except with authority from the full Cabinet, Dictator and Vice-Captain). Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 12 hours but no more than 48 hours. If an overwhelming majority (defined as 85%) of the member nations agree with the amendment, before the 48 hour time limit is reached then the change will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the super-majority before the 48-hour limit the motion will fail, but can be re-submitted in the next 48 hours to an appeal Senate. Once again, all members will vote, and should the Amendment fail, it will be dismissed and can no longer appeal or force change. The Dictator has no power over the change of the Order but is allowed to vote, like all other members. Category:Alliances Category:Disbanded alliances